And They Lived Happily Ever After
by Magelet613
Summary: Picks up right after the Immortal Series. DN
1. Prologue

* * *

**Hello faithful readers. This is a new story. Its okay. could be betta but wuteva (hihi! that rhymed)!**

Numair watched an unconscious Daine be lifted into Tkaa's arms then followed them infirmly through the bodies of the dead. Daine had fainted when she had sent her power out to all fallen animals. Numair, weak himself had not been able to catch her, so now she had both no power, and a nasty bruise on her head.

When they finally got to the fort, Alanna steered them all to the infirmary, disregarding Numair's complaints.

"When I drain myself of magic, I at least have the sense to let a healer treat me. And I'm not a black robed mage, least of all have I gone to University. Duke Baird!" called Alanna as she spotted the healer she had been searching for. "George!!" She ran away from the procession and knelt by her husband's infirmary bed, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Don't die!! Please, who will help me raise our children, don't leave me please!!"

George rolled his eyes and kissed Alanna deeply. "Lass, I am in perfect health, just a broken rib...from a creature who is meant to be solely 3 years old. Kitten is actually quite heavy! How do you carry her Daine?" George had only been able to see Daine's hair, so he didn't realize she wasn't on her feet and ready to help. "What happened to her?" he asked, looking sideways at his wife while keeping a steady on Tkaa, Numair, and Daine.

"She fainted when she sent her powers out to help all fallen animals still breathing all across Tortall." explained Numair, cutting Alanna off. He was gently stroking Daine's hair, silently wishing her to wake up. He had a very worried look on his face.

"You yourself look like you're about to faint!" noticed George.

"She's more important!" Numair snapped. "She's the only wild mage we know of" he added the later to hide what he meant.

A secret look passed between Tortall's Spy-master, and his wife, the King's Champion. At that moment Duke Baird came up behind Tkaa.

"Give her to me! She lost all her power. Normally she has a brighter aura like Numair, but neither has anything shiny surrounding their body right now. So lay yourself there mage!" he pointed off to a quiet corner of the hospital. He now pointed to the bed next to Numair "She goes there." After everyone had been settled and looked over by interns under the watchful eye Duke Baird. Numair, after a struggle with a Duke Baird, finally took a sleeping syrup. He muttered to himself as he went into a deep sleep.

**I HAVE MILLLIONS OF CHAPTER OF AFTER THIS ALREADY WRITTEN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that my chapters are so short. Im building momentum as my English Teacher says. **

"How long will they sleep?" demanded King Jonathan of Conte who had come up quietly behind them. Everyone on their feet bowed to the King of Tortall.

That is, all but Alanna. She scowled at him then ordered him around till he too was in an infirmary bed.

"Numair might wake up at any moment, as soon as he has a bit more of his Gift back. Veralidaine will sleep for about a week. She saved every single animal in Tortall. Foolish girl." answered Baird.

"Why am I looking like an idiot in front of my people, Lioness? Is it to humiliate me for not using the Dominion Jewel..." he demanded

"You what? Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Numair had woken up from his 'deep sleep'. "Daine travelled across the skies on a giant blue dragon, scaring me half to death every-time she almost fell off, just to bring you a stone you might as well have given to Ozorne?" This was one of the moments people wondered if he was related to Alanna. He was yelling far worse than she could in her worst temper. All eyes turned to take in this man who was as pale as the night sky was dark, yell his head off at the king.

George and Alanna looked at each other again, this time smiling.

"And why are you two looking at each other like that? Will you tell me, or shall I just take it out of your minds? If you remember, you still owe me from when I helped, my first time in Tortall. So you will tell me right now or I will get out of this bed and put your Swoop on fire!!" Jon, Alanna, George, Duke Baird, Thayet who had just entered the room, and Tkaa looked at him. He had never yelled at anyone over a person that strongly. They all winked at each other.

"So, Mage Numair Salmalin, we have a weak spot about Daine, heh?"demanded Thayet, her arms crossed, her eyes dancing wickedly.

"She is my student! And she was put in danger for no reason!" retorted Numair. He looked as if he was about to blurt out another speech about danger and Daine.

"If you wish to remain in a bed next to Daine, you must SHUT UP and go to sleep! Now. Or I will move you to your tower and you will be restricted from seeing her for a month. Good. I thought that would work. Now go to sleep Mage. You're waking my patients up!" yelled Duke Baird. He ushered the Royal company out the door and told them to get themselves a good meal and go to bed. They nodded and went off; George with Alanna, Tkaa wandering over to Kitten who had been holding George's hand, and Jon with Thayet.

**Next chapter will be fluffier, so if you do not like fluff, skip it, you wont miss much. would like some reviews please.**


End file.
